Bare
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Dan's mom is out of town and Drago's hurt. He turns to his backup hobby, and takes a walk in the woods late at night for inspiration. He runs into Masquerade...but something completely weird ends up happening. Masquerade/Dan. Yaoi.


_Bare_

Bakugan: Battle Brawlers

_Masquerade/Dan_

**A/N: I guess this is sort of AU, because in this story Masquerade is NOT Alice. It didn't work with the yaoi plot I imagined. Everything else is the same, because I have no legal rights to anything. I just...really like yaoi :3**

There was honestly nothing to look forward to this weekend.

Mom had left me home alone this morning, and promised she's be back tomorrow night. That was exciting at first, and I went to school imagining a nice two days and two nights to myself.

But my vision was killed later that day.

Julia and I took on Shun and Marucho in the courtyard during a free period after lunch. It was Friday, so there really wasn't any homework we should have been doing, and Shun had challenged me anyway. I lost, but I couldn't get around admitting it was a good battle. The major downside was that Drago was a little scratched up from a battle with _him _a few long weeks ago, and he was further damaged when he took on Prius in a Strength Battle. I had to give Drago a break tonight, so I left him with Alice. She promised she'd have him ready by Saturday afternoon after some minor repairs and 'therapy'. As long as he'd be alright tp battle again, I wouldn't question her.

So one of my plans was knocked off the list. I couldn't do any battling until _tomorrow_, or technically today, because it's 12:30 AM and no one's awake to battle in the first place.

I lacked other plans, so I sat in front of my laptop, the light from the screen the only thing tinting the room a flashy blue color, and I played around with some ideas for short stories.

I was never really good at writing, anyway.

When I couldn't figure out what would happen to the girl after she followed the sound into the woods, it was 12:45 and the moon was high in the sky as it reflected off my goggles, which were perched on the nightstand beside me.

A cold chill brushed down my spine, like cold fingers gracing my skin. I flinched and turned around, but I was the only one in the room. I must have been so bored I imagined things to keep my mind going. I certainly wasn't tired enough to do so.

I closed my laptop and set it on my desk as I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my goggles. Though it was a chilly night, I left my jacket hanging on my closet doorknob. Maybe a walk in the woods of my own would help decide the girl's fate.

The owls _whooed _ and rustled in the trees above me as I went deeper into the woods. I wrapped my arms around myself, damn it was cold, as I stopped to rest in what might have been the middle of the woods. It was a calm area with a huge rock that I sat on. _"Owls..."_ I thought, _"Maybe she could notice somethin' off about one of the owls..."_

Just as I thought I was getting somewhere, those cold fingers played along my spine again, but this time they felt so realistic. _"Now I must be getting tired..."_ I guessed as I started to consider heading home, but my thoughts broke when a harsh voice assaulted my ear, the presence of the lips clear by their almost touching the shell.

"Dan," The familiar smugness echoed into my ear, "I never saw _you_ as the type to stroll in the woods at one in the morning."

I would have stood and pushed him away, but I was too shocked...and some other strong feeling, too, to do what was characteristic of me. Instead I sat very still, whispering the title of the owner of that stupid voice. "Masquerade. I told you to get lost."

"You can't get rid of me," I could hear the smirk in his voice, "with just a few words."

"I know. Drago and I—"

"Were severely damaged. You know, Dan, if I really _wanted _to," My shoulders tensed in an irritated but slightly frightened response...he could do anything to me...I don't have Drago...

He went on, "I could destroy you right now—_just_ like I've wanted to!"

I scoffed, refusing to meet his glass mask.

"_But_," He brought his cold fingers up my spine this time, tracing some sign into the back of my neck...and from what I felt, it almost felt like the word..._mine_. That, too, had to be a figment of my imagination.

But _why in the doom dimension_ would I imagine something like that?

"lucky for you," he continued, "I want to beat you when you've reached your_ pentacle,_ so I can _tear it down_."

"Then why the hell are you here, if you knew about Drago?!" I became frustrated. Why wouldn't he stop dancing around the information I cared about and cut right to it?

"Because, Dan," He smirked, right against my ear...I could feel his surprisingly soft lips curve up into the smug look, "you've got something that I want."

"I didn't bring anything with me, so you might as well take a hike, blondie!" I spat, tirnign my head away from him, so I didn't have to feel his lips touching me.

Icy fingers traced my jawline and turned my face to him, I was forced to stare at his question mark of a face.

My lips parted in surprise, eyes widened and pupils shrinking. This was among the list of 'last things that Dan would have seen coming'.

"The thing I want from you isn't something material. It's been with you a while...but I'm taking it tonight!"

"Don't touch m..." My voice evaporated like heated rain droplets when I saw the reflection of his eyes. They were beautiful...almond-shaped and a shade of amethyst.

When the lips crashed against mine, I forgot to object.

He licked along my lips and shoved his tongue into my mouth, those hands were warming up as they had a strong hold on my face. He exhaled slowly, he was enjoying this. And I was unsure if I could bring myself to say it...but I was too.

I hadn't had much kissing experience...and nothing _ever_ like this, but I did my best to keep up and satisfy him. I placed my hands somewhere in his thick mass of hair, and I tried licking back at his tongue, but it was hard to concentrate on moving anything. The kiss was so consuming, I swear parts of my brain shut down so I could focus on these new feelings that were forming for Masquerade...and in my mind, I saw a flash of that beautiful face again.

He nearly entwined our tongues as I started to struggle for breath, hormones raging through my body and sending messages to certain parts to get attentive.

I tilted my head back, just to see what he would do, and he reacted by kissing me even deeper, exploring all over my mouth. I moaned...I hadn't meant to...but some latch or lever was pulled when he licked the underside of my tongue. He smirked into our kiss as he did it again, earning a violent chill and stifled moan from me.

He chuckled, amused, as he pulled away and left me gasping for air, my chest heaving to sustain my body with oxygen.

I was starting to get ready for whatever he was going to say or do next, but he pulled off his jacket, shirt, and gloves, to expose his beautiful top-half. The moon highlighted Masquerade's body perfectly as he approached me.

My eyes were barely open as I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and that must have set something off in him, because suddenly, my tank top and pants _vanished._ His hands were grasping the waistband of my boxers as I pushed down his pants. His boxers were exposed as mine were gone, but in one movement we were both bare and naked.

"Turn around." He said quickly, barely allowing me time to admire his body.

"I'll let you do this if you do three things for me." I clarified, crossing my arms. Looking authoritative while ass-naked outside is a bit challenging.

"And what are _those_?" He asked, but he was grinning.

"One—we do this facing each other. Two—No one will know about this. Three—you take off that mask."

He mulled over and considered my rules for what had to be a full five minutes before he nodded. "Fine." He reached up and pulled the mask away, placing it atop his clothes on the rock.

I was in awe.

He was beautiful. His eyes were large, but not too large, and they sparkled in the moonlight like diamonds. His face was serious, eyebrows thin ans angled. Suddenly he looked irritated. "Are you just gonna stare or are we gonna do this?"

I flushed a little and cleared my throat. "You'll have to...I don't know what to do."

He grinned. "Just as I presumed." He grasped my waist and pushed me farther up against a tree, lifting me slightly. I gasped, the bark was rough and it irritated my skin, leaving red marks.

Masquerade trailed his hands a short way down, to my hips, and I felt like someone was stabbing me all of a sudden—a sharp pain froze me. It was clear seconds later that he'd only entered his tip, but it hurt like hell. I clawed at his shoulders, burying my face in one of them. I bit my lip, but cries pushed past and he went in deeper and deeper, until it felt like I was _impaled_ on him. I cried out in pain and he shushed me.

"Shut up! Just be patient, you loser," He comforted somewhat, "it'll stop hurting sooner if you stop with the _squirming_."

I didn't even notice I _was_ squirming.

I stilled myself best I could, and he started to thrust in...and out. In...and out. It was almost therapeutic, and I could feel him starting to gain speed. In and out. In and out.

I gasped as I started to feel the pleasure kick into high gear, the faster he went, the closer I got. To what...I wasn't sure then. It just felt like something huge was going to happen.

Inandout. Inandout.

I was moaning by then, eyes shut so tight I could nearly see the veins on my lids as flashes of white slashed across my blinded vision. "Ma...Mas..." I could barely get the whole name out, I could barely _talk_.

He groaned himself, his fingers so harsh gripping my skin it bruised.

"Ahn...Mas...quer..." I shouted, "Masquerade!" and I felt as though I had exploded, and in a sense, I had. I came on him, but it didn't seem to bother him much, as he spilled into me.

My neck could barely support my head as it feel back, I leaned against the tree, _exhausted_.

He gently put me back on the ground, but I was so dazed I didn't even notice he'd been gentle.

I was so busy praying to God, whichever one would hear, that I wasn't falling for him.

~**End**~


End file.
